Conduit inspection apparatus comprising a body adapted to be transported along a conduit for cleaning, monitoring and other purposes are known, for example from German patent publication Nos. DE 19641887 (Siemens A G), DE 19823398 (Sauter) and DE 19620239 (Bauer et al), as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,169 (Nichols) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,885 (Ramsey).
The apparatus disclosed in these and other publications suffer from a number of disadvantages, including relative complexity, likelihood of damage or deterioration in performance of components of the apparatus in use, inability to be used within conduits of a wide range of types and internal dimensions, inability to perform a wide range of functions and a lack of data obtainable using the apparatus.
It is amongst the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one of the foregoing disadvantages. In particular, it is amongst the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved conduit inspection apparatus and method.